


The Hardest Thing

by burnthiscityxx



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthiscityxx/pseuds/burnthiscityxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the hardest thing in the world is knowing when to let go…and when to hold on. </p><p>A look at Sam and Quinn, through the written word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hardest Thing

**Author's Note:**

> So parts of this have been posted to FF as well, but I just thought I’d post something here, as well. It’s a little different to what I’m used to (which is long descriptions of Haylor angst), but it’s fun to write!
> 
> Let me know what you think. :)

Do you think Mr Schue has a whole closet full of sweater vests? Or does he just have specific ones for each day? I’m pretty sure he’s worn this one last Tuesday, too..

Are you seriously passing me notes during Glee club? Stop it – I’m trying to listen. Also, I’m not talking to you.  
  
I’m not passing you notes, I’m writing in your binder and handing it back to you. It’s different. And you’re not listening, you’re trying to figure out how to steal Finn away from Rachel. Also, this isn’t talking.

You’re annoying. And stop writing in my binder. Some people use it to take notes, you know.

I see at least five “Mrs Quinn Hudson” drawings in here. Why aren’t you talking to me?

You know why.

I don’t. So unless it’s “that time of the month,” you really have no reason to be mad right now. I mean…okay, so I probably shouldn’t have tried out my Larry the Cable Guy impression on you while you were drinking a soda, but it wasn’t my fault you sprayed it out of your mouth and all over Finn while he was walking by. That was your accident, not mine.

Shut up.

Quinnnn

Alright, fine! I think Mr Schue has a lot of sweater vests, but he just keeps his favourite ones in constant rotation because that’s pretty much the only way he feels like he has order and control in his life.

You didn’t have to yank the binder away from me! Anyway, I just thought it’s because he doesn’t really know how to do laundry, so he brings all his sweater vests to his parents’ house over the weekend. Something like that. You think Ms Pillsbury really messed him up that bad?

I think she’s got a lot of issues that need to be dealt with.

And I think you’re just dying to sit with her and pick apart her brain. You like all that psychobabble. So why are you mad at me?

Why don’t you ask Santana?

Aw, Quinn, is this because she asked me out for this weekend? What can I say? I’m a stud.

Ew, gross. It’s not because she asked you out – it’s _how_ she asked you out. I just think she could’ve used a little bit more tact. No, make that a lot more tact. You don’t just go up to someone in the hallway while he’s talking to his best friend and then kiss him senseless and then be all like, “You’re taking me to Breadstix this Friday night.” It’s so classless.

I liked it.

Well of course you did! You’d like it if any girl came up to you and kissed you senseless and was all, “Ooh, date me.” Honestly, it was just the most nauseous, unnecessary display of affection.

I’m a little hurt, Quinn! Look, I’m not going to fall in love with her, alright? But she’s a cool girl and I haven’t gone on a date in a while. The last time I dated someone, we were still playing on swings and in sandboxes. Let me have a little fun.

You dated Tina for a while, didn’t you?

And look how awesome that turned out! She’s now in love with one of my best friends. Which, you know, I’m not bitter about, since we went out for only two months – but it still kind of sucks when you’re the quarterback on the football team and you can’t get a date on Friday night. So yeah, I’ll take what I can get.

Yeah, keep drawing Finn’s name in hearts, why don’t you.

We’re both pathetic.

* * *

 

Well, that was…interesting. Who knew Santana could sing and dance that well?

Shut up. Shut up. I’d leave the room, but no, Mr Schue’s new rule of “no storming out once Glee starts” is in place and it’s so dumb – where was that rule when Rachel and Mercedes got into that bitch fight? Also because you’re my ride home. But oh my god, I want to die right now.

It wasn’t so bad, Sam. I mean, yes, she basically came out of the closet right after you guys went on a date last weekend, so clearly there are no sparks flying between the two of you. But at least her and Brittany are happy together now. That’s something.

Yeah, yeah. I knew she loved Britt, but if that’s the case, why the hell did she ask me out? And then tell everybody about it? I could’ve done something else with my time, you know.

Oh, like what? Watch Avatar for the thousandth time?

Or hang out with you. The point is, now everybody’s going to be laughing at the guy who turned Santana Lopez into a lesbian. And the crazy part is that she’s the one in a happy relationship now! I can’t catch a break.

No, you can’t. Life sucks. I’m sorry.

Oh look, Mr Schue’s putting up a new lesson. Oh great, “Vulnerability.”

Ooh, are you going to do a bite back at Santana’s song? Let’s see, what bitter, angry song can you countrify?

I’ll do one if you sing about wanting Finn Hudson.

Sure, I’ll even strip naked after I sing it, just so he can get the full effect.

Calling it – best choir room performance ever! But seriously, he has to know some time. Give him a hint.

I’ll think about it.


End file.
